Not all who Maraud are Lost
by jimithang
Summary: COMPLETE! Marauders meet some ladies that might change their last two years at Hogwarts! But they've been there from the beginning, pairings inside. FINISHED!
1. You're a What?

Disclaimer-concept plus a lot of characters belong to the wonder JK Rowling. Some belong to me, and the plot does too. I try to make it original, but you know how that goes.  
  
Summary- Hogwarts has changed. Marauders meet there match. Trying to save a friendship between nine people and prank Snivellus? Harder than you think.  
  
Nothing Gold Can Stay  
  
You're a what?  
  
Lily was so mad when she ran down the corridor she didn't even notice almost running over two first years. She was mad because she hated the Marauders and it didn't help that for the past six years everyone worshipped them. That was just the tip of the iceberg though, her best friend for six years had been keeping a secret from her and wouldn't tell her. Lily supposed that ignoring her completely was harsh but she was having a bad day to top it off, though now it was Thursday and they had stopped speaking to each other on the previous Friday.  
  
"Hey Lily," May Marcum one of Lily's best friends greeted, in her year there was May Marcum, Jillie Tornow, Ariana Denenzio, and Zelda Sagitta, the latter was the friend hiding something. Lily didn't feel sorry anymore because she thought there should be no secrets between friends and Jillie, May and Ariana had backed her up.  
  
"Hey May, what do you want to do tonight?" May shrugged and they just walked to the Gryffindor common room where they met Ariana who started talking when they were in sight.  
  
"Lily! May! What're we doing tonight?" Ariana said, Lily was starting to answer but then down the dormitory stairs ran Zelda with her once dark brown wavy hair now bright green and James and Sirius standing by the stairs laughing.  
  
"I can see it James.'Why I've never read this word in a book...'friends'?" James pealed up in laughter when Sirius said this as did Peter who was in the room at the time.   
  
Lily actually felt sorry for Zelda, she didn't ask to be head of their grade in classes and even ahead of older students she was just smart, Lily never even saw her pick up a book. But Lily didn't have anytime to say anything because Zelda ran out of the common room and down the corridor. Their entire dorm loathed the Marauders because they were all very smart, except Peter who was a bit behind and then Remus who was second to Zelda but the four were all very good looking two, most girls in the school fawned over them. Except Lily, Ari, Jillie, May and Zelda which is why they got pranked by them so much.  
  
@@@  
  
Zelda ran up another flight of stairs to the Astronomy tower with tears streaking down her face, she ran to the window and started to yell to the grounds, it was lucky she knew that she wouldn't be heard.  
  
"I hate the Marauders! I hate their pranks! I really don't like my so called friends! and this stupid school gets on my nerves!" She screamed but her voice dropped out of her throat when she her a slight cough on the other side of the astronomy room.  
  
"You don't really hate the Marauders, do you?" And into the light walked in a grinning Remus Lupin, Zelda finally regaining from shock found her voice again.  
  
"You know what? I don't hate them," She said with a false sweet voice, "hating them would be a complete waste of my time." She turned heal and walked out of the tower but stopped when Remus spoke again.  
  
"Why don't you hang out with Lily any more?" He asked.  
  
"We came to a small parting of ways," she said vaguely. "You ever keep a secret from your friends?"  
  
"Yeah," He said fidgeting, "but you know they always find out, and they help too."  
  
"I guess your right." She said but she stumbled over a chair and knocked the switch that closed windows in case of a storm and now the room was pitch black.  
  
"Great," she muttered.  
  
"Got a wand?" Remus asked.  
  
"Er, no, didn't have a time to grab one as i just got jinxed by James and Sirius, but no worries." She said and pulled a necklace from her robes that lit the room. "Well Remus, I guess I'll be off to talk to Lily, you coming to the common room?" He shook his head. She walked quickly down the corridor and before she could get to the common room she was tapped on the shoulder and turned to see Lily.  
  
"Alright Evans here, now." She said pointing to the floor before Lily could speak, "you want to know what I'm keeping from you, here it goes, I am a...." Lily looked shocked. "And this is why I didn't tell you, you think I like it? I'm barely human."   
  
"Look Zelda," Lily said using her first name for the first time in a week, "I am sorry but i still want to be friends, it may sound corny, but I don't care."  
  
"Good," Zelda said laughing, "Cos I was going to bug you until you decided to be friends with me again, shall we go back to the common room." They walked back arm in arm. In the common room Ari, Jillie and May watched with open mouths, but Lily just motioned them to go upstairs. When they were in the room Zelda sat them down and told them her secret.  
  
"I'm sorry Zelda," May said.  
  
"Me too," Jillie said and Ari just nodded.  
  
"It's alright, I knew I was different when I came, I just buckled under stress."  
  
"Yeah you are different, in a good way though." Lily explained,"It doesn't matter but you are a (cough) and the only pureblood, and prefect." Zelda smiled.  
  
"Plus the top of our class," Ari added in an afterthought. Zelda waved her hand.  
  
"Never mind about that, I think we've been pranked by the Marauders one too many times."  
  
"What do you have planned?"  
  
They planned there revenge for the rest of that weekend, they walked the next day to the Great Hall for an early breakfast when they were stopped by Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Chris Goyle and Trever Goyle.  
  
"Sagitta why do you associate with these mudbloods." Malfoy spat.  
  
"Drop dead Malfoy." She snapped back.  
  
"Touchy, touchy, but why do you talk with them when your alternative is us?"  
  
"Because thats my alternative." They turned to walk in the Great Hall when Ari dropped backward, she had been jinxed by Malfoy. Zelda's face went red and she was madder than Lily had ever seen her.  
  
"Well Malfoy i guess it is easy to curse people with there backs turned and in unawares, if you want to duel you do it properly."  
  
"Severus i think that was a challenge." The four cracked up in laughter. "Alright I will duel you, right here right now." He said looking up and down the empty corridor.  
  
"Alrigh-" Zelda started but didn't finish because her wand was thrown out of her hand along with Ari's, Jillie's, May's and Lily's. "You cheat!"   
  
Malfoy laughed. "Riktus-" But was stopped when Zelda heard another voice say 'expelliarmus'. 


	2. Astronomy Tower

Disclaimer-concept plus a lot of characters belong to the wonder JK Rowling. Some belong to me, and the plot does too. I try to make it original, but you know how that goes.  
  
Summary- Hogwarts has changed. Marauders meet there match. Trying to save a friendship between nine people and prank Snivellus? Harder than you think.  
  
The Astronomy Tower  
  
There stood Remus Lupin holding six wands and his own, Sirius looking furius, James looking as furious and Peter also looking angry. Zelda was shaking from anger and fear. She slowly turned around punched Malfoy then walked past Remus without taking her wand and sprinted to the Gryffindor. At this time Malfoy, Snape and their goons walked into the Great Hall where to teachers were. Ari got up from being jinxed and went to go after Zelda but May stopped her.  
  
"Best let her cool off for a bit, thanks Remus." She said taking her wand and Zelda's. "Zelda thanks you too but being saved from people who just pranked the heck out of you is a bit weird." She said glaring at James, Sirius and Peter.  
  
"Come on, lets go eat." Jillie said motioning them inside. About fifteen minutes later people started to arrive and another five after that Zelda came in and before sitting down with her friends stopped at Remus and thanked him.  
  
"Um, thanks Remus." She said slowly, while Sirius and James stared up in shock.  
  
"No problem." Remus said still looking down.  
  
"Alright girls," Zelda said sitting down, "small change of plans, why prank Gryffindors when its Slytherins we hate?"  
  
"Agreed." Ari said still stiff from the curse.  
  
"Alright, its a written rule that no one pranks Slytherins with out us," Sirius said sliding down next to Jillie.  
  
"You know make a sort of alliance."  
  
"Why Sirius," Zelda said coldly. "I don't believe I've ever read that in a book, alliance? Was it?" Sirius flinched and looked to James for help.  
  
"Look, we're in the same boat now, Malfoy and Snivellus will be looking for revenge towards all nine of us and we might as well be together on it." James said slowly.  
  
"What boat is this?" Lily asked slowly.  
  
"Yeah your purebloods right? Malfoy and Snape shouldn't be after you." Ari said slowly.  
  
"But," Peter, "If we were proper we wouldn't be talking to you, which is rubbish."  
  
"Well said." May said smiling.  
  
"Alright." Zelda said. Sirius just smiled.  
  
"Can't resist our charm." James said brightly and Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Let's get started." Jillie said smiling.  
  
"Are you sure this is ok Albus?" Minerva McGonagall said as she saw Sirius Black and Ariana Denenzio walking down the hall in deep conversation.  
  
"Yes Minerva, i think its good that they are on more friendly terms." He said his eyes twinkling. "Call the Prefects to my office after dinner, we need to plan for the ball. Only a month away." He said smiling. Minerva McGonagall made the announcement over the magically magnified speaker.  
  
"All Prefects, Head Boy and Girl will report to Professor Dumbledore's office after dinner is over." Soon all the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl headed to the gargoyles that guarded Dumbledores office.  
  
"So Professor, what kind of dance will it be?"  
  
"I thought Mister Davies, that it would be a Christmas Ball, but if that is not desirable then by all means state ideas."  
  
"That sounds like a beautiful idea and it could be a costume ball you know, where you don't know who the person is until midnight." A Ravenclaw girl suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Very good, I will leave you now to make preparations; don't forget food, decorations and entertainment."   
  
"Alright," The Head Boy started as he was giving everyone jobs. "Fifth year prefects will be in charge of getting notice out and making sure people know what day and what time and the rules." The fifth years left. "Ravenclaw and Slytherin sixth year prefects will be working on food, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff will take care of decorations and Anna and I will find entertainment. I would like it if your job was planned at least a week before the ball and responsibilities can be split up between groups."  
  
"Amos and I can take care of decorations for the garden and the entrance hall if you like." Jessica Turner suggested.  
  
"Alright, and we'll take care of the ballroom? Sounds good." Remus agreed, he turned to Zelda, "so what kind of decorations should we have?"  
  
"I dunno," She said shrugging, "I guess it should be Christmas-y and snowy at the same time, something like that." Remus nodded.  
  
"How about we get together tomorrow in the library at two and talk about it?" Zelda suggested and Remus agreed. If Zelda had turned around before going to the common room she would have seen Remus blush a dark shade of pink.  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
Remus was still in a daze as he walked up to the Astronomy tower he usually came there to think or not be bugged by Sirius, James and Peter. In the back of his mind he hoped that Zelda came back up to the tower and would yell things out the window so he could surprise her again, but instead he heard other voices.  
  
"Hey Remus." It was Sirius and James, "Slytherin has these tomorrow hoping to jinx a few."  
  
"And do those muggle tricks where you make them have rings around their eyes." James said laughing.  
  
"We heard about the ball from some fifth years, sounds fun, and since its disguise we won't have to find dates." Sirius commented while rubbing black ink on a telescope.  
  
"What he means is having dates find him, they stalk him honestly, and I don't even want to think about when I found Hannah Tarini hiding in my bed." James pulled a grotesque face.  
  
"Yeah, they are scary, I'd like to go out with one of the sixth years from our house though."  
  
"And by that he means Ariana." James said stating the obvious.  
  
"How did you know!?" Sirius half yelled.  
  
James started to bat his eyelashes. "Ariana, I'll carry your books to Herbology."  
  
"What about James and Lily." Remus suggested  
  
"Remus you dog!" Sirius said smiling.  
  
"Some one's coming!" James said pulling Sirius into his invisibility cloak and Remus went to hide behind a particularly large telescope. And through the door walked Frank Longbottom a fifth year prefect talking to Zelda and Alice Tornow, Jillie's little sister.  
  
"Where did you say you left your charts?" Zelda asked kindly.  
  
"Umm by that telescope." Alice said pointing to one near James and Sirius, Zelda walked close but before reaching them she picked up two charts.   
  
"Here you go."  
  
"Thanks Zelda." Alice said smiling.  
  
"Yeah thanks a bunch," Frank said. "You coming down to the common room right now?"  
  
"I think i'm going to stay and watch the sun set." She said staring at the sun that was near the horizon.  
  
"See you later." Zelda waved them off.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Sirius was still under the cloak with James because Zelda was there but he was startled when James poked him and then pointed to Remus.  
  
"You know how i said you like Ariana and its obvious?" He whispered. Sirius nodded. "Well you look like that, except maybe not as extreme." He said pointing to Remus who was in awe of Zelda and completely staring with and expressionless face.  
  
"I can understand it, she's hot." James whispered. "She has soft brown hair and pretty electric blue eyes, a nice body and I'm turning into Remus." Sirius accidentally snorted which caused Remus to fall backwards and Zelda snap around to look at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She said frantically.  
  
"Er, i was er, look at the time." He said walking to the door.  
  
"Actually it was our fault." James said standing up careful not to show her the cloak. "We were jinxing the 'scopes and we heard some one coming so we hid, and you didn't leave so we stood there and waited."  
  
"Right..." She said slowly. "Well this is a bit too weird for me, I'll be off then. Don't forget Remus two at the library tomorrow." She said leaving the tower.  
  
When they were sure she had left Sirius started to talk again. "Remus I think some one is in like." He said grinning like a maniac. "Don't deny it i saw the face, so did James."  
  
"Too bad it wouldn't work." Remus grumbled.  
  
"Why not pal?" James said getting more serious.  
  
"Because she is too good for me, and plus did you forget what I am?"  
  
"Remus it doesn't matter if you're a werewolf-" Sirius stopped suddenly as he was the only one facing the door, because right in the door way was... 


	3. Everyone has a Weakness

Disclaimer-concept plus a lot of characters belong to the wonder JK Rowling. Some belong to me, and the plot does too. I try to make it original, but you know how that goes.  
  
Summary- Hogwarts has changed. Marauders meet there match. Trying to save a friendship between nine people and prank Snivellus? Harder than you think.  
  
Everybody has a Weakness  
  
"Peter, you definitely scared the crap out of me." He said as James and Remus turned around.  
  
"Sorry but i just finished my essay and Frank said you guys were up here."  
  
"Its alright, i just though you were some one who shouldn't here that." Sirius said relieved.  
  
"Alright, back to pranking we will discuss this in a room where we can put a silencing charm on the door." James said jinxing the nearest telescope.   
  
They didn't stay in the Astronomy tower much longer and soon went to their dorm and went to sleep almost straight away. The next day at breakfast they were talking about classes.  
  
"Yeah Kettleburn is on sick leave so we only have one class today, then astronomy after Slytherin." Peter said pulling out modified tables.  
  
"Awesome, we only have to sit through History of Magic." Sirius said while standing up. About half way through History Sirius decided that 'only' was an understatement and he wished that he could fall asleep but he needed to pay attention to Professor Binns' lecture.  
  
'He must be old.' Sirius though. And true enough he was very old and he only had silver hair in a few places on his head. He turned to James to tell him the but he was asleep and on the other side of James Peter was looking a bird outside the window. So he turned to Remus who was, staring at the back of Zelda. Sirius took out a small piece of parchment and scribbled something to Remus.  
  
It read:  
  
if you stare at her anymore you're going to start to drool.  
  
Remus turned pink and looked down at his blank notes. Sirius smiled but he had not meant for Remus to get that embarrassed. He actually spent most of the class getting his attention but Remus never turned again. At the end of class when they walked out to the lake he apologized.  
  
"Its alright, I should be focusing on history anyway." They sat at the lake with food they had stolen from the kitchen and at two o 'clock they were all sitting relaxed when Remus jumped up.  
  
"CRAP! I'm supposed to be in the library now!" He said sprinting across the lawn up the stone steps and to the library.  
  
"What love does to that man." James said and Sirius and Peter snickered.  
  
***********************  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Zelda said looking up at Remus who was out of breath and looked like he had run from the lake. She looked at her watch which read almost ten minutes after two. "Your fine, you thirsty?" She pulled a bottle of water out and offered it to him.  
  
"Thanks. Any ideas yet?"  
  
"Kind of, i though we could still do our traditional trees plus i looked in these books and they have really cool spells for ice sculptures and fake ice icicles. If you want another idea I'm open for it though."   
  
"No that sounds wonderful, another question, what are the rules?"  
  
"Um, you have to be in a costume so that people can't guess who you are, and once you leave your dorm a spell acts that makes it so you can't say any names, not even your own, well unless it's Dumbledore or a teacher."  
  
"Oh, this sounds like a great idea, which spells were you looking at."  
  
"Well i was looking at some hard transfiguration ones, and i though since your really good in that class you could help me with those." Remus looked surprised.  
  
"But your better than me in every class."  
  
"Every class except transfiguration, and even so you're only 1 point away." She said turning pink.  
  
"Ok, yeah when do you want to start practicing them?"  
  
"Well i'm going to tell Brad, that we have our idea so he knows and i figure we can decorate the night before so its a surprise and start practicing next Friday so we have a little over a week to practice." Remus nodded.  
  
"Well see you later Remus."  
  
Zelda walked out of the library still pink. 'Do i like Remus? No, I've never fallen for a Marauder, no'. She was still thinking about it when she ran straight into someone causing her to fall back and drop her books.  
  
"Sorry Zelda." She looked up to see Sirius Black holding a hand to help her up. "Are these decorations?"  
  
"Yeah, but try to keep it on the down low." She said smiling.  
  
"Can i ask you a question?" She nodded. "It's kind of a weird question."  
  
"Thats all i expect from you Sirius."  
  
"What do you think of werewolves?"  
  
"Umm, like how? As people, as part of society, or as a scary aspect."   
  
"In general."  
  
"It's a bit scary to think of some one who can unintentionally change into an animal and can hurt people. But at the same time, i understand it's not their choice, they just got caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. And they shouldn't be shunned, they're people too. I've never met a werewolf, so i guess i can't speak from experience." Sirius nodded.  
  
"Yeah I don't think there is anything wrong with them either." He said thoughtfully.   
  
"I'll talk to you later Sirius, we should talk later," She said smiling. "You have interesting questions plus I have something to tell you. Later."  
  
"Bye." He said looking at her retreating back and was glad that Remus had picked a girl that wouldn't dump him if they ever went out, or if she ever found out. Now he was curious about what he had to tell him.  
  
A week before the balll Sirius and Zelda decided to meet eachother in the library after they both planned with their dorms what they were going to wear to the party. The boys had decided to do something simple like dress up as the musketeers. The girls decided on something more complicated.  
  
"We have to make sure that no one knows it's us." Lily said pulling out beautiful colored robes and matching masks. "Jillie you're earth." She said handing her a green robe. "May you're air." Handing here a flowing white robe with intricate stitching around the edges. "Ariana, water." She said giving her a dark blue robes with lighter blue trim. "I'm fire." She said giving herself a robe that was an orange red color, "and Zelda, ice." She said giving her a light blue almost white robe with silver on it.  
  
"This is so cool." Ariana said hiding her robe in the wardrobe with everyone elses.  
  
"Thats because Lily and May are the only ones with fasion sense." Jillie said laughing.  
  
"Also very true, oh i need to go to the library, see you later." Zelda said leaving the dorm.  
  
She got to the library and Sirius was already there. She could see why Ariana was so smitten with him, he was gorgeous.  
  
"Hey Sirius, have anymore interesting questions?"  
  
"Yeah, what's the secret you were going to tell me."  
  
"Oh that."  
  
"Yeah that, spill." He said smiling like a maniac.  
  
"Well you probably already know it, but Ariana is really taken with you." Sirius turned red.  
  
"Really", he said almost casually.  
  
"Oh, wow, you like her too?" She paused, "this is great."  
  
"Don't tell her, I will when I feel like it." He said quickly.  
  
"Alright, change of subjects then."  
  
"Alright, you think you would ever go out with a werewolf?"  
  
"Still stuck on werewolves? No vampires or anything? Well i don't know. I Wouldn't just go out with some one who was a werewolf just to say i did. If you like a person it doesn't matter what/ who they are though."  
  
"I like talking with you too." Sirius said laughing. "You have your principles set out and they are perfect."  
  
"Not perfect, never perfect, everyone has some weakness."  
  
"Yeah, mine's pranking." He sighed. "Do you have a weakness?"  
  
"Yeah, revenge. Bittersweet, eh? I don't get revenge if it happens to me, but if it happens to my friends, you know?"  
  
"Yeah." He knew exactly what she was talking about. "Well I better get back, we have a prank bright and early tomorrow, on Slytherin's don't worry."   
  
"See you tomorrow, no more classes, for two and a half weeks, this is great."   
  
"Bye." She watched him leave the library and found that she was the only one there except for Madame Pince who was reading at her desk. Zelda pulled out a few books and starting reading History, she loved it but she taught it to herself because Binns was a bit dull. She loved reading about times before the Founders times when the world was new and there were few wizards, elves, hobbits, dwarves and men. There were problems like Sauron and other forces and Saruman the traitor, but amazing things always happened. Like Frodo nine-fingers, Samwise the brave and the ring of power. She always read that story when she had time. She loved the friendships between Legolas and Gimli and then Pippin and Merry. And how Aragorn always was loyal to them and would stay with them and save them even though he could get out of danger easily without the hobbits. It reminded her of how even though she and Lily got into fights they would always be loyal to eachother.  
  
"Ring of Power?" Zelda jumped when she heard the voice. 


	4. Having a Ball

Disclaimer-concept plus a lot of characters belong to the wonder JK Rowling. Some belong to me, and the plot does too. I try to make it original, but you know how that goes.  
  
Summary- Hogwarts has changed. Marauders meet there match. Trying to save a friendship between nine people and prank Snivellus? Harder than you think.  
  
Having a Ball  
  
"Oh hi James, yeah just reading a bit before I turn in." She stopped. "I thought you had a prank tonight?"  
  
He smiled a bit. "Yeah, we did, it's outside, I just forgot my cloak here." he said picking up the cloak that was a table down. "Well I'll be off."  
  
"Is Remus ok? Pete said he was sick, we were going to start decorating, and... well I just was wandering if he felt better."  
  
"Y-yeah, he's fine, we're pranking in his honor." He said leaving. Zelda didn't feel tired so she headed to the astronomy tower to look at stars so she could study a little too. She quickened her pace and decided it was best not to be in the corridors alone late at night. She was up at the tower and looking down at the grounds and to Hagrid's hut, the lights were on still so he must be up still. 'He is such a nice man.' She thought, but then an odd sight caught her eye. A stag, a wolf, a rat and a grim ran across the grounds.  
  
"Odd," she said aloud. But didn't think anymore of it. She looked at various constellations and was trying to find one more when she heard a voice behind her.   
  
"Can't sleep again Miss Sagitta?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No, sir, and i don't feel tired."  
  
"Yes, that can happen, but try and get some sleep, you're going to have some trying days before next Friday, and decoration can be tiring." He said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Yes, sir, stars are lovely tonight though." She said leaving he telescope.  
  
"I imagine they are."   
  
"Goodnight Professor."  
  
"Goodnight Zelda." She went to the door and turned to see Dumbledore looking in the telescope she had just left.  
  
-----------------------------Next morning at shrieking shack---  
  
"Yeah Moony, Zelda was looking for you last night, something about decorations." Remus turned his head up slowly and his tired eyes looked worried.  
  
"She mad?"  
  
"No, a bit worried though, she just wanted to know if you were doing alright."  
  
"I'm wonderful," he said sarcastically.  
  
"I'll tell her that." Sirius said laughing as they appeared out of the Whomping Willow he stopped when he saw some one on the grounds. "Under the cloak." He hissed. And the four of them squeezed under the cloak. They walked past and it was just Ariana talking to May.   
  
"Some how i have a feeling you and Sirius will end up dancing." May said smiling and Ariana blushed, they didn't know that Sirius did too under the cloak. When they got inside the oak doors Remus turned to them. "I have to work on decorations now." He went to the library were he saw Zelda reading a book not on spells but on history.  
  
"The Silmarillion?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, it's a wonderful book." She said smiling, but when she looked up she frowned. "Remus, if you're still sick, I can take care of it until you get better."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Ok, just wouldn't want you to be sick for the ball." She said as he took the seat across from her. She looked up and reached her arm across the table and pushed hair off of Remus' forehead to reveal a big bruise, "are you sure you're ok?" She said standing up.  
  
"Yes." Remus snapped standing up sharply. "I'm fine," now he was glaring. It was a bit scary for Zelda because the Marauders were all tall, Sirius and James were a little over six feet, Peter was five foot nine but Remus he was six foot three. Zelda was only an inch or so over five foot.  
  
"You know what?" She said slowly. "We can work on this later, tomorrow even, but not now, definitely not now." She picked up her bag and basically ran from the library.  
  
"Dammit!" Remus cursed, causing some first years to look frightened.   
  
Zelda got up to the dorm and sat on her bed still frightened that Remus had yelled like that.  
  
"Whats up Zel, you look like you're seen a ghost."  
  
"Nothing Jill, I'm fine, just scared myself."  
  
"You need help with practicing decorations?"  
  
"Yeah Lily, you guys want to help, we'll use our room for practice." Over the next five days the five practiced on the dorm which looked festive in the end.  
  
"I have to talk with Remus now; we need to start decorating now." Zelda said after dinner.  
  
"I think she's enjoying this." Lily said as Zelda walked away. "I think she might have fallen for a Marauder." The four giggled.  
  
"Remus! Oi Lupin!" Remus turned to see Zelda run up behind him. "We need to decorate now so Brad and Anna can check it over tomorrow." He nodded and they made their way to the hall, half way through decorating Remus turned to Zelda.  
  
"Sorry for yelling at you." He said sincerely. "I was just-"  
  
"Hey, it's alright, it's not any of my business." Zelda replied. Another hour past and Brad and Anna walked into the room.   
  
"This is wonderful."Anna beamed.  
  
"Yes, we came from the gardens and the decoration group out did themselves. Twenty points to Gryffindor." Brad said looking at the ice icicles.  
  
"Who's coming for entertainment?"   
  
"The Jinx Experience." Brad said proudly.  
  
"I love them!" Zelda yelled, Anna and Zelda shared a look and then said. "The lead singer, Mike Farrel." And both giggled. Brad rolled his eyes and Remus looked sad for a second but then recovered by laughing.  
  
"See you later." Remus said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be off too, meteor shower you know!" Zelda said running up to the Astronomy tower, but she only stayed for an hour then went to bed. The next day was hectic even early in the morning, girls rushing in and out of the bathroom all day. The dinner before the dance started at 6 but the dance started at seven and lasted until one.  
  
Sirius opened the door that some one had been knocking on for a minute or so. It was Zelda and she said thanks and walked around him.  
  
"Yeh, I can't get in my bathroom yet, so I was wondering if I could brush my teeth here?" Sirius nodded and plopped back in bed. He heard he brushing her teeth and she came out right as Peter went to the door.  
  
"Hey Pete." He just stared. She ruffled his hair and kept walking. "Thanks Siri." She said opening the curtains to his bed and tickling him. Then she got hit by a pillow. She dropped her toothbrush and jumped in the bed started tickling the heck out of Sirius until the bed on the other side stirred and James came running with a pillow, Peter came out in time to dodge a well placed pillow. Finally Remus woke up and saw Peter on James' back covering his eyes and Zelda in Sirius' bed hair disheveled and Sirius on top of her hitting her with a pillow.  
  
"What is going on?" He said to anyone.  
  
"She-hehe-started-hehe-tickling-hehe-me." Sirius said pointing to Zelda who was now running out of there dorm. "Jealous Remus?" Sirius said joking. "I got on top." Remus turned red and went into the bathroom. At about four thirty girls started dressing then at five thirty most guys started dressing. The rule was at ten until six the guys would go down and at six the girls would so no one could see which house they came out of. So at six o'clock the Gryffindor sixth years went down and all looked stunning, the masks were magicked to their faces and all had changed the color of their eyes. They sat down at a table and ate and at five til seven Dumbledore stood up, or so they guessed, he was disguised as Gandalf and he told them music was starting soon and to find a partner.  
  
People started pairing up Sirius paired up with a girl in dark blue robes, which little did he know was Ariana, Ariana gave thumbs up to Lily who was with a boy dressed up like the boy Ari was dancing with.  
  
May was also dancing with a boy dressed the same; Zelda figured they were the musketeers. The fourth was dancing with a girl dressed like Cleopatra and Zelda saw Jillie dancing with a boy dressed like a pirate. Zelda was tapped on the shoulder. "Can I have this dance?"  
  
"Sure," the boy was dressed as Hercules. She danced with him for a few dances until the Cleopatra girl asked him to dance. She went to get some punch where she saw the other Musketeer standing.  
  
"Hello," she never got used to the fake voice she used to keep disguised.  
  
"Hi, would you like to dance?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds great." While they were dancing they spoke about all sorts of things like teachers, classes, and some of the things Sirius had asked her, though she couldn't say his name.  
  
"So anything else interesting this friend has talked to you about."  
  
"Yeah, werewolves, i think he's curious how people treat people who are different. He would never treat different people badly though, he's too nice."  
  
"W-what do you think about werewolves."  
  
"I dunno, it may be scary that people don't have control over that but thats just it, it's not there fault that they got bitten. And if i ever met a werewolf i bet i wouldn't know unless it was a full moon. You know? They're people and they should be treated like it."  
  
"Yeah, i have a friend who's a werewolf."  
  
"Really? See, and knowing you I bet your friends just as sweet."  
  
Remus blushed under his mask, before it was midnight he must remember to get away so they didn't ask any questions. Though he was curious to stay too, he really liked this girl even though they had just met. If he stayed he would get to talk to this girl for an hour at least, Dumbledore decided to reveal them at midnight and have the party last an hour later. And it did well to take his mind off of Zelda, she was out of his league.  
  
"Would you like to go out into the courtyard?" He asked." I hear it looks nice."  
  
"Sure." Had Remus checked his watch he would have noted that it was five until midnight, but he thought he had loads of time.  
  
"So whats your favorite subject?" Remus asked.  
  
"Hm, History, because i love the stories and Astronomy because stars tell stories, and you?" Remus loved this girl, she was smart and funny and like himself. Except for being a werewolf.  
  
"Me too." She smiled and both jumped when they hear Dumbledore's voice raise through out the ballroom and garden.  
  
"I ask you to stand still the spell is about to be lifted and a magic sign will be next to each person showing their name house and year." Remus' voice dropped out of his throat and many thoughts went through his head before the masks were lifter like.  
  
What if she sees me and doesn't like the way I look?  
  
What if she's Slytherin?  
  
What if she's in fourth year?  
  
What if she's too good for me?   
  
Before the spell was lifted Remus looked into her eyes and bent down and they kissed, he heard a commotion in the hall which meant the spell was off but neither pulled away. When they finally did she looked down to see Zelda Sagitta. His face turned red and he turned and left. Zelda looked confused and sad and walked slowly into the hall, she saw that Cleopatra was Narcissa Black and Hercules was Malfoy. Malfoy and Zelda made eye contact and for the first time in six years they laughed with eachother and not at eachother. She walked over to be friendly. "Why Malfoy, what an interesting surprise!" She said still smiling like a maniac.  
  
"Yeah," He said nodding. "You look nice tonight," he kissed her hand and they both went opposite ways.  
  
"Hey Zelda!" Sirius said holding on to Ariana, "Who were your mystery men?"  
  
"I had a few dances with Malfoy," Peter, James and Sirius made a face. "And i spent four and a half hours with Remus who when the identities were revealed, left." She said as tears poured down her face. "I can't believe I fell for a Marauder." She said and then ran out from the hall. She didn't stop until she reached the Astronomy Tower, she was glad that Lily was her friend again, because she gave Jillie, May and Ari the look that said don't follow. She sat down and cried for five minutes straight and almost screamed when she found that some one else was in the Astronomy Tower. And with Zelda's luck she saw it was Remus, but he had his head in his hands, he looked up and stood up but Zelda jumped up instead.  
  
"No, Lupin, I'll leave this time. Right after you tell me why you can't give some one a simple reason before ditching them." Remus' throat tightened as he tried to speak and shook his head. Zelda nodded and went to leave but she was pulled around and look right into Remus' eyes that were filled with tears, but none spilled.  
  
"What?" She said as more tears slid down her face.  
  
"I don't like you, I mean I do, but I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're too good for me, you should be going out with some 'hot' quidditch captain like Cody Davies."  
  
"That's a bullshit answer and you know it!"  
  
"No its true, i really like you but i can't go out with you."  
  
"Says who!"  
  
"Me." He said his tawny eyes turning cold.  
  
"What are you so afraid of?!"  
  
"That you'll be afraid of me and I'll hurt you!"  
  
"I already am, and you have!" She said surprising herself and Remus. "I mean I'm afraid that I like you so much and you don't, and that hurts."  
  
"You wouldn't want to go out with me."  
  
"Well why you've decided this would you care to tell me why I decided this?"  
  
"I'm a werewolf." He said cringing, expecting screaming and for her to run.  
  
"That's what your friends found out, your secret. Now that I think of it you were 'sick' on a lot of full moons, it makes sense."  
  
"See, you don't want to go out with me, I'm half wolf."  
  
"Only on twelve days out of the year. The rest of the time you're Remus Jacob Lupin, the Marauder." She sighed. "Anyway, no ones all their cracked up to be."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I am an elf." Remus looked at her closer, she sighed again and pulled her hair out of the way and there were two somewhat pointy ears.  
  
"See, I have pointy ears, how many people do you know that have pointy ears?"  
  
"Zelda?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you go out with me next Hogsmeade weekend?" She looked sharply up to Remus' eyes that were still shiny.  
  
"Yes I will." They stood for a few minutes in silence then sat on the floor of the Astronomy Tower.  
  
"Zelda?"  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"Would it be alright if I kissed you?"  
  
She shook her head no, Remus took this hint and looked up at the ceiling and a second later he found himself on the floor with Zelda kissing him, it would be a lie to say that he didn't kiss back. About twenty minutes later they broke apart and Remus spoke.  
  
"Why do you get to kiss me and not vice versa?"  
  
"Because, I'm cute like that."   
  
"Ten till one; you wanna dance one more time."  
  
"Yes, yes I do." They sprinted to the Great Hall just in time to hear the band announce their last song. Remus and Zelda were dancing to the slow song as their friends looked on in amazement.  
  
"Didn't see that coming." James said in awe.  
  
"Good thing you're not a Seer then." Lily replied smoothly. 


	5. Reminisce

Disclaimer-concept plus a lot of characters belong to the wonder JK Rowling. Some belong to me, and the plot does too. I try to make it original, but you know how that goes.  
  
Summary- Hogwarts has changed. Marauders meet there match. Trying to save a friendship between nine people and prank Snivellus? Harder than you think.  
  
Reminisce  
  
"So Remus how exactly did that happen?" Sirius stammered as they went to their dorm at 2:30 (the ball had lasted longet than they intended).  
  
"Don't rightly know myself," He said with a manic grin.  
  
"Alright," James started, "before we send Remus into a daze, anyone think its funny that Jillie ended up dancing with Snivellus."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, he was being civil, for once, surprisingly. And Zelda wa dancing with Malfoy." James stopped himself but too late in the sentence, he looked over at Remus who had the most puzzled look on, it was surprising.  
  
"Sorry?" Remus said regaining his voice. "I think i missed that."  
  
"Err, nothing. So Sirius i heard you ended up dancing with Ari." He looked over when he got no answer and saw Sirius fast asleep half on his bed and half sprawled on the floor.  
  
"I think he has the idea." Peter said hopping in his four poster.  
  
"Yeah, agreed."  
  
-------  
  
"Zelda! Why didn't you tell us you liked Lupin!"  
  
"Err-"  
  
"Spill."  
  
"I promised myself I would never like a Marauder after what happened last year." Zelda said looking at Jillie.  
  
"It was a fling, and I got too serious with Sirius, hehe." She paused to regain herself, "Anyway you four will be fine with your Marauders. Especially Ari and Sirius, hehe, saw that coming." They all laughed   
  
"Alright, if I don't get some shut eye, I will be dead tomorrow, which is Christmas!" May said excited.  
  
Soon all the girls were fast asleep thinking of the fun that they could have all next week and three days with out classes.  
  
"Lily! Presents!' Lily opened her eyes to see May and Jillie standing over her head with crazy grins on their faces. At the end of their beds there were small piles of presents.  
  
"Ariana, I'm surprised Sirius only got you a card." May commented.  
  
"Well we did just officially get together last night, i mean it's the same way with you and Pete and then Lily and James." She turned to face Lily. "Which is unbelievably cute."   
  
While Ari, Jillie, May and Lily were commenting on their new found boyfriends, Jillie who was now going out with Cody Davies, Zelda opened a card that had a somewhat messy note on it.  
  
Zelda,  
  
I am glad we got together last night. You want to talk later, Astronomy Tower? If so write back. I didn't have the chance to get you a present but i'll make it up to you. That's a promise.  
  
Remus  
  
"Very formal, isn't he?" Lily said from behind her shoulder.  
  
"You scared me! Yeah- wait, what're you doing reading my mail?" She said pretending to be mad while getting a quill to reply. She very quickly wrote back.  
  
Remus,  
  
I'd love to talk later, name a time. Don't worry about a gift.  
  
Zelda  
  
A while later Zelda got a response and Remus suggested to eat lunch up their. She walked up after she had gotten some food to eat up there. When she got there she didn't see anyone so she sat down and Remus hopped out and surprised her.  
  
"Remus!" She yelled when he jumped out.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You are completely evil!"  
  
"Yeah, ready to eat?"  
  
"Yeah sure." They stayed and talked until well into the afternoon, but all the while Remus looked a bit odd.  
  
"Remus, what's bothering you?"  
  
"I was wonder... what do you think of us? I know 'us' has only been since last night but I would like to think of us as couple...but if you don't-"  
  
"That's how i thought of us too." She replied and he looked up smiling.  
  
"Good."  
  
For the rest of break they met up on and off and sometimes Lily, James, Ari, Sirius, Pete, May, Jillie and of course Cody would join them.  
  
"Look, Zelda." Lily said as they passed a fifth year Hufflepuff glaring at her. "You reckon she has a little crush on Remus."  
  
"One would guess that, yes."  
  
Later she got a note from Remus telling her that he wanted to meet her up in the Astronomy tower at lunch.  
  
"That's odd, we agreed not to meet today, o well."  
  
"Maybe he has a gift."  
  
"I told him not to. Oh well, I'll see you later."  
  
"Hey Remus there's a letter for you."  
  
"It's from Zelda she wants to meet in the Tower; hmm I thought we weren't going to meet today."  
  
"You better get up there." Remus ran up to the Astronomy tower and found himself in good time when he didn't see Zelda yet so he just sat down. All the sudden he was tackled and some one started kissing him, he guessed it was Zelda and he was about to comment on her being late when he saw it was Hannah Tarini, he tried to push her off. It was too late.  
  
"R-Remus?"  
  
"Zelda, its not-" he didn't have time to finish because Hannah pushed him in for another kiss and Zelda ran off.  
  
"GET OFF!" He screamed at Hannah.  
  
"No Remus, now that Zelda left you, and face it she won't come back, we can be together!"   
  
Remus stood up quickly and Hannah's sentence began to sink in...'face it she won't come back.' He sprinted to the common room opened the door to the girls dormitory and only found May, Jillie, Ari, and Lily glaring back at him. So he left and ran down to the grounds and looked all over and couldn't find her.  
  
"Why does me life have to be one big ironic plot?" For some reason he hoped that he would get an answer back from some one, but there was nothing. He sat on the rock by the lake and remembered last year when they had hung Snape upside down. Lily had cursed James's name for weeks, May, Jillie, and Ari just kind of sat there and Zelda had been in the Hospital wing. See that prank hadn't been unprovoked; Snape had cursed Zelda the day before. And even though they were enemies, you can't get one Gryffindor and not get a raction from the minority.  
  
"So Remus." He heard Sirius but didn't bother to turn around. "Why were you making out with Hannah?" He heard sniffing sounds but decided that it was the wind or something from the greenhouses.  
  
"You mean why was she making out with me? Who knows, i just got a note went to the Tower and she kissed the hell out of me. I pulled away of course, but Zelda came up at the wrong time, I don't blame her for being mad because it looked bad."  
  
"It's alright man, you'll get her back, and she really likes you."  
  
"Yeah, but what can I do? I can't even find her. I really love her you know." He turned around to Sirius and saw that with a little struggle he was holding a crying Zelda in his arms.  
  
"I'm sor-ry Remus." She sniffed. Remus looked shocked, and looked from Sirius to Zelda back and forth.  
  
"Well I'll be off then." Sirius said walking off to the tower.  
  
"Did you mean it." Zelda said after a dew minutes.  
  
"Mean what?" Remus replied with his head in his hands.  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Of course /I/ do."  
  
"I really like you Remus, it's just-"  
  
"You don't love me."  
  
"No, not even close, I've liked you for a while Remus, long before we were paired together for decorations and before this year."  
  
"Yeah?" He asked raising his head. "Zelda, I've liked you since third year."  
  
"When in third year."  
  
"When McGonagall-"  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Mister Lupin, would you mind telling me how I could manage to be an animagus?" He knew she called him because he had been chatting with Sirius, James, and Pete during her entire speech. She turned around to pick up a piece of parchment that no doubt was going to have his detention time on it when another piece of parchment fell on his desk. He opened it and it read.  
  
Go to the ministry and register, name, age, animal that one will transfigure themselves into, and occupation.  
  
"Err, register in the ministry. Age. Name. Animal that you'll be. And occupation."  
  
"Excellent job Mister Lupin, there is hope for you yet, five points to Gryffindor." He immediately put the paper in his bag so she wouldn't find it and then looked around the room for the person who saved him from having a detention. It was a girl sitting a little bit behind him with wavy brown hair and blue eyes; she smiled at him and then turned back to the lesson.  
  
---------------------  
  
"I remember that, I did it because you always looked too tired to do work and be in class, plus I thought you were real cute." She giggled lightly.  
  
"So you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course, you didn't mean for it to happen."  
  
I would like to thank my lovely reviewers! I was going to thank them in the last chapter but it slipped my mind.  
  
Obessions- Thanks for being my first reviewer.  
  
Buffy Girl100 and Bombshell  
  
Lucky star- i love lotr too! and i think i can work your idea in too.  
  
Please Review! i like your thoughts and ideas, they help when i have problems with thinking about what will happen next! so suggestions are welcome with open arms. 


	6. Big Prank or Big Mistake?

Disclaimer-concept plus a lot of characters belong to the wonder JK Rowling. And some reference to JRR Tolkien. Some characters belong to me, and the plot does too. I try to make it original, but you know how that goes.  
  
Summary- Hogwarts has changed. Marauders meet there match. Trying to save a friendship between nine people and prank Snivellus? Harder than you think.  
  
Big Prank or Big Mistake?  
  
"James!" Sirius yelled when he got into the dorm.  
  
"I'm right next to you, what do you want?"  
  
"With all of our lovey dovey stuff we forgot about our Slytherin friends." He said slyly. "And Peter found a new passage; there is this suit of armor about twenty feet down the corridor that leads to the other side of the Slytherin common room."  
  
"Don't even want to know how he came about that one."  
  
"I fell." Peter said walking into the room.  
  
"Thats not the important thing though." They spent half an hour carefully plaining out what they were going to plan.  
  
"Alright, we need Moony though, he's the smartest."  
  
"Need me for what?"  
  
"Prank." Sirius said simply.  
  
"Right, why did i even ask, I know who its on so what're we going to do."  
  
"Well you see, the last time we went into the Slytherin Common room it looked very dreary and not very welcoming, so we decided to make it look nicer. Like our common room."  
  
"What color are we changing Snape." Remus slowly asked.  
  
"Your little faith in me hurts." Sirius said trying to act hurt.  
  
"Gryffindor colors." Peter said not looking up from his letter.  
  
"Right, figures. Well shall we?" The others cheered and at about one that night they headed to the Slytherin common room.   
  
"Alright Remus and Sirius take care of the common room and Pete and I will take care of Snivellus, and how about Malfoy?" They all laughed sliently and got to their jobs. About a quarter of an hour later Peter and James bounded down the stairs smiles on their faces.  
  
"Snivellus has Red and Gold hair but Pete did the charm wrong cos he sneezed."  
  
"And?" Sirius asked grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Pink." Peter blurted out almost losing himself. For the first time the looked at the common room, it had been covered with red and gold streamers and couch was no longer black but a nice shade of orange. And every time some one sat on a chair by the fire it would say. "Gryffindor rules, Slytherin drools", "Gryffindor for house cup", or a lovely "Wish you were in Gryffindor! Not!"  
  
"You amaze me." James said poking the chairs.  
  
"Well, I'd love to stay and get caught but perhaps we should leave?" Peter suggested.  
  
"Good point." With that they sprinted down the corridor and to the Gryffindor common room they got there at about two o'clock and it surprised them that there were two lonely figures by the fire. It was May cradling Lily in her arms.  
  
"Shhh, its ok." She said while Lily sobbed.  
  
"Lily, what's wrong?' James said sitting down next to her.  
  
"Petunia." May whispered.  
  
"Oh, what did she say?" May handed him a letter.  
  
Lily,  
  
You stupid girl, i heard mum and dad talking about this evil wizard. Because of your abnormality we're in danger. I can't believe you would trade our lifes for a few magic tricks. Don't expect any more letters from me.  
  
Petunia.  
  
James was lost for words when he read this, he knew Lily had been having trouble with Petunia, but didn't know it had escalated to this measure.  
  
"Lily, she doesn't mean it, nothing bad will happen." Sirius said wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, nothing bad will happen." Peter somewhat echoed.  
  
"Why don't you get up to bed, and rest?" Remus suggested. They both nodded and went upstairs. Soon the boys went to bed so they could get up to see the effect of their prank. Sure enough the next day while they were in the Great Hall Slytherins came in glaring at the Gryffindors and looking very tired. Soon Snape and Malfoy walked in with their new colors of hair. This caused even Lily to laugh.  
  
"Think your so great, don't you Potter." Snape said his voice deadly.  
  
"And you Black, a complete disgrace of the Black family. Honestly associating with Mudbloods and disgraces. You can't even tell that your bloodlines are as long as mine." Malfoy said arrogently."You and Andromeda will fall for it." Remus had to hold both back for this.  
  
"Why Malfoy," Zelda said bravely. "If I do recall correctly, comparatively, your bloodlines aren't really that long." She said with an air that she knew something he didn't.  
  
"Shut up Sagitta, you?re not in this."  
  
"I think I am, the second you called my friend a disgrace, I was in this." She said gesturing to Remus holding back James and Sirius and Severus and Malfoy glaring back.  
  
"Watch out Sagitta, remember you could have been part of something." Snape said walking away.  
  
"I am!" She yelled.  
  
"Well." A voice behind them drawled, it was the head of Slytherin. "I think I?ve seen enough. Lupin, Potter, Black and surprise surprise, Miss Sagitta will all be serving detention tonight. For I believe you all had a part in this prank."  
  
"No sir, she-" Peter started.  
  
"And ten points for your mouth Mister Pettigrew." He said walking away.  
  
"Zelda why didn't you say something?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You saw what he did to Pete; he wouldn't have believed me anyway."  
  
"Sorry Zelda."  
  
"It?s not your fault Pete."  
  
"Yeah Pete, you tried, but that man listens to no one." James said shaking his head. When he said this an owl flew in between Remus and Sirius.  
  
Detention for students: Black, Lupin, Potter and Sagitta to be served tonight 10 pm at Hagrid's house.  
  
"Well boys." James said looking at Sirius and Remus, then at Zelda." And girl, looks like we get to visit the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"Well at least we have some time to have fun before then." Sirius said brightly. And suddenly through the doors ran Jillie and she sat down next to them, and as though it had been planned Cody Davies walked in next.  
  
"What were you doing?" May asked slyly.  
  
"Err, nothing," Jillie said blushing. "Well, did i miss anything?" She said as she grabbes some toast. Sirius went through the explanation of what had just happened and their detentions.  
  
"Zelda, you got a detention, are you serious?"  
  
"No, no, I am." Everyone gave him a look. "Well, she obviously got us confused." This was followed by a playful punch from Ari. "Right, shutting up." The rest of the day went too quickly for everyone.   
  
"Yeah, never been in the forest before." Zelda admitted to Sirius at 8:30.  
  
"Really, I'll make sure to make it a memorable moment for you."  
  
"You're so sweet." Zelda said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. At a quarter until ten they went to Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Alright, we'll be goin' in to find summit." He said when they arrived. "By a trustin' source I've been tol' there's a nest of Erklings. So you four will go down this path, and Me and my pup Fang will go down this one, trainin' ya know." He said proudly holding a gigantic looking puppy. "If you get in to any trouble jus' send red sparks, and green if you've found the Erklings, be careful, they're tricky." They went down the path, and it being mid January it was still very cold.  
  
"What was that?" James said pointing his lit wand at a tree. Something very large galloped away.  
  
"You think it was a centuar?" Sirius suggested.  
  
"Or a unicorn." Remus said.  
  
"O-or a thestral." Zelda said and shivered at the possibility, then the three boys followed in suit.  
  
"Couldn't have been though, cos I saw the outline of it, and I've never seen anyone, you know-" James said slowly.  
  
"Hey, look!" Remus said pointing to a small creature coming up behind Sirius, who seeing something lurking behind him promptly turned around and kicked it, and right into a tree.  
  
"Hmm, don't think I was supposed to do that." He said looking from the Erkling to his boot.  
  
"No probably not, but it is still alive so I'll send sparks up." James raised his wand and green sparks went flying.  
  
"Well nothing to do but sit here and wait." They sat for a few minutes and heard a twig break but it wasn't Hagrid.  
  
"What are you doing here young calf?" It said to James who was sitting on the far side of them.  
  
"Do you guys see this?" He said whispering out the side of his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, he's there alright." Sirius whispered back, not daring to take his eyes off the half horse, half man.  
  
"We are students of the castle," Zelda said, not wanting to offend it by not answering. "Waiting for Hagrid."  
  
"Ah, Hagrid, carry on then, but be wary, the forest is not a place for young ones, and tomorrow is a full moon, werewolves about." He said looking off into the distance.  
  
"You don't say." Sirius said regaining his usual self. "Hear that Remus? Werewolves."  
  
"Ugly brutes those werewolves." James said half laughing.  
  
"Hideous." Remus said looking at the centaur.  
  
"Ah, Bane, 'ow are ya?" Hagrid said coming up behind them causing them all to jump.  
  
"The stars are brilliant tonight." The centaur said walking away.  
  
"Righ'." Hagrid said slowly.  
  
"Nutters that one was." James said still laughing.  
  
"Well, good work guys, I have a feeling you've had enough of the dark forest for a while. We ought to be getting out now. Oh and Remus." Hagrid said showing them a path back to the castle.  
  
"Yeah Hagrid?"  
  
"Watch out for werewolves, won't you?" He said smiling and they all had a good laugh. When they got back in the common room it was well past midnight and they all went to bed, the forest being a very tiring place.  
  
a/n-I'm going to try and get more points of view soon, if I fail I'm sorry, I really like how this Remus thing is turning out, he's a very dark character.  
  
Lucky Star- I tried to get your prank in, and more on the way, I just hope I'm creative enough.  
  
Thanks to   
  
Tiznobody  
  
Mystical Moonstar  
  
Maraudette  
  
Vamperfly  
  
Dragon Princess  
  
Lucky Star  
  
Merry Brandybuck  
  
And  
  
Bombshell for reviewing- you guys are so awesome! 


	7. A Look into the Future

Disclaimer-concept plus a lot of characters belong to the wonder JK Rowling. And some reference to JRR Tolkien. Some characters belong to me, and the plot does too. I try to make it original, but you know how that goes.  
  
Summary- Hogwarts has changed. Marauders meet there match. Trying to save a friendship between nine people and prank Snivellus? Harder than you think.  
  
A Look into the Future  
  
"Remus you look terrible."  
  
"Thanks Lily."  
  
"No i mean, well i really did mean it, so are you ok?"   
  
"Yeh a bit tired though."  
  
"Yeah." Lily was thinking that Remus must be hiding something from her but wasn't going to question further.  
  
"So," May said coming down the stairs. "These career things that we've been worrying over for the past year or so, what are you guys thinking."  
  
"Auror." James said walking down the stairs.  
  
"Me too!' Lily said.  
  
"I was thinking about that one too." Remus said.  
  
"I think." Sirius said gaining more of a grin the more he spoke, "I'll be a werewolf hunter." The four Marauders burst out laughing.  
  
"Well, anyway, Jillie and I were thinking about being Healers." Ariana said gesturing to the two of them.  
  
"I want to be a journalist." May said proudly. "What about you Peter?"  
  
"I don't know; probably just own the shop my dad inherited in Diagon Alley, Quality Quidditch Supplies."  
  
"Now there's a life career i could stick with." James said truthfully and Sirius and Remus nodded in agreement. The portrait opened and Zelda walked in.  
  
"What about you Zel? What are you going to have a career in?"  
  
"Funny you should ask that. Just got a letter." She said handing the letter to Lily.  
  
"Dear Miss Sagitta,  
  
We, part of the Modern Elven Counsel Committee, would ask you to consider being a Galad. We have looked at your records you show wonderful school abilities, loyalties, and you have not been a part of any Dark Arts. We await your reply.  
  
Head of MECC,  
  
Gildir"  
  
"Wow, isn't it hard to be a Galad?"  
  
"I don't know." Zelda said sitting down on a chair by the fire, "I just wish there were no needs for Galads, you know, no Dark power."  
  
"Sad that these evil days should be ours." May said looking up from a paper she was writing.  
  
"But at least we have good friends, it may sound corny but it'll help." Peter said smiling.  
  
"Ten galleons says Snape becomes an Eater less than a year after he leaves Hogwarts."  
  
"Not betting against that." James said to Sirius.  
  
"Slimy git." Jillie said then laughed, "If you guys are Aurors maybe you'll meet up in later life."  
  
Most days went by for the next few months without hazard or happening until Easter Break.  
  
"Who's going home?" Sirius yelled. May feebly raised her hand. "Ok, it's your brother's Birthday, right?"  
  
"Yeah, eleven, who knows maybe he'll be a wizard! I'm so exited." She pecked Peter on the cheek and ran to pack.   
  
"I have to go home too." Zelda said once May left. "Haven't been home in a while."  
  
"Sirius, everyone's going home, and mum invites you to our house. You two also." James said turning to Remus and Peter.  
  
"Hmm, how about after tomorrow night." Remus said gesturing to the sky. James nodded.  
  
"I'll come over, maybe in a day or so, mum's been writing me furiously for days now." He said laughing and held up about ten letters all written in the span of three days.  
  
"That's impressive." Sirius said holding back a grin.  
  
"Not really, it basically says, 'come home' in about fifty different ways." Peter said leafing through letters.  
  
"Better get packing." Lily said getting up from the table. The boys and girls followed suit and left for their dormitories. They had a very long interesting game of Exploding Snap.  
  
"My suggestion is, to make Exploding Snape." Sirius said proudly.  
  
"It would kind of bring Exploding Snap to the extreme." Peter said making a small moving Snape model out of parchment and finished by James exploding it. The compartment roared with laughter. It was pretty loud in their compartment, fitting nine people in a six person compartment. The girls and Remus had seats and James, Sirius, and Peters sat on the floor. The trip was over and they went to their respective homes.   
  
-------Lily------  
  
A day into the vacation she had Jillie and Ariana over. She didn't know where Zelda lived and couldn't get a hold of May. Something surprised her, at one o'clock their fireplace shook and there stood a very pale Sirius and James and a crying Peter.  
  
"What happened?" Lily asked. James didn't say anything but just pulled Jillie and Lily into a hug. Sirius did the same with Peter and Ariana.  
  
"What happened?" Jillie said again. Sirius took a crumpled piece of parchment out of his pocket and un-crumpled it. He then pointed to a picture of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth, and the title under it.  
  
Marcum Family Killed in Death Eater Attack.  
  
Ariana and Lily were now crying much worse than Peter. They sat in Lily's living room for hours, staring at the piece of parchment. The funeral was in a few days, they successfully got a hold of Remus and unsuccessfully for Zelda.  
  
"W-what if they got Zelda too?" Lily said worriedly.  
  
"I don't think they did." Peter said hopefully and James nodded.  
  
The day of the funeral seven of them were there, with their parents except for the Black's. Before the funeral started Zelda walked over with her parents, they looked very high and elven. Lily turned over to see if Zelda was alright but she saw her face was sad but more so, almost unreadable. When people came to pay their respects she heard Zelda and her parents say.  
  
"Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath." Her parents left but Zelda stayed and walked over to the remaining 6th years.  
  
"Zelda how did you know?" Peter asked.  
  
"Dumbledore told me, he said the owls rebounded the letters to him."  
  
"That man knows everything." Lily said still crying.  
  
"I must be leaving, but I will be in touch." Zelda said. The holidays went on with nothing exciting happening, everyone was too sad to do anything. Zelda sent letters saying she had business to attend to. They decided to meet up on the train again. When in the compartment not much conversation went on until Peter bravely spoke up.  
  
"I know we should be afraid of You-know-who, but are his Death Eaters afraid of Dumbledore?"  
  
"Well, they say that's the only person He fears." Lily said.  
  
"Fear the person who holds sway over the world, but even more the man who remains unmoved." Zelda said quietly while still looking out the compartment window. "That's what my dad says."  
  
"True, very true." Sirius commented. Suddenly the door slid open and there stood Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Did we lose a member?" Malfoy said smiling.  
  
"Don't go there Malfoy, not a good place to visit." Jillie said coldly.  
  
"It's you who should watch out, stupid mudbloods." Sirius and James shot up quicker than lightning and the four held their wands out. Slowly Zelda stood up.  
  
"There are other hills to fight on, you sure this is one of them." As she said this Remus slid the door closed while Malfoy and Snape were still standing there.   
  
"Why do bad things happen to people like May." Ariana asked trying to fight back tears.  
  
"I don't know, but I will do anything to be an Auror now." James said.  
  
"Agreed." Lily, Remus and Sirius said.  
  
"Me too." Peter agreed.  
  
"Us too." Ariana and Jillie said exchanging a glance.  
  
"I've already started my Galad training, it's almost exactly like an Auror, but with elves." Zelda said. "See Sirius, this is where my weakness comes in, revenge."  
  
"It's alright," Peter said, "We all feel the same way."  
  
The days went by and every week they would have an extra Defense Against the Dark Arts. Little did they know that in years to come another boy, James's boy would do the same thing. It was May and the second to last full moon before the end of the year when Sirius came into the common room and sat down next to James and Peter.  
  
"What have I done?" Sirius said in a daze.  
  
"What did you do?" Peter asked worriedly. Sirius launched his explanation.  
  
"Snape was making fun of May again, and how it would happen to the rest of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, so I told him."  
  
"Told him what?"  
  
"About Remus and the Willow, what if he gets to Remus, Remus will be in trouble for being a werewolf, Snape might die, and, and it will be all my fault."   
  
"Peter go get Dumbledore, Sirius and I will get Snape." They all sprinted down the corridor and Peter turned down a different hall halfway through. When they got to the grounds James paled at what he saw.  
  
Thank you reviewers:  
  
Temple Otmena  
  
Obessions  
  
Dragonprincess  
  
Vamperfly  
  
Bombshell  
  
You guys rock!   
  
Please review and I'll keep writing! 


	8. The Werewolf Revealed

There lay an uncautious, pale Snape with a werewolf Remus ten yards away. 'Remus must have changed before getting to the house, and once he heard the passage open...' Without even thinking about it Sirius change into dog form and fought Remus back into the tree and James nelt in his stag form and picked up Snape and rode him to the oak doors. He transformed into his regular form and not a moment too soon. The oak doors opened and at that time Sirius had faught Remus to the passage and he was running to James and at the same time trying to hide his scratch marks. Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Peter came through the doors.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, you will come to my office now. Mr. Pettigrew will you accompany Mr. Snape to the hospital wing?" Dumbledore said guiding James and Sirius in the doors leavinf McGonagall and Peter to get Snape.  
  
"Mr. Black would you explain what happened?" Dumbledore said kindly, he saw that Sirius was near a nervous breakdown.  
  
"Snape was making fun of May and I snapped." He paused as if trying to remember what happened. "I told him, not that Remus was a werewolf, but that he should tap the root at the base of the tree. If James hadn't pulled him out of the way Snape would probably be dead." He looked down and put his head in his hands.  
  
"I see, Mr. Black I know you were provoked but that was a serious lack of judgement, you have to serve five detentions and apolgize to Mr. Snape, I will take no points becaue Mr. Potter's brave actions and risking his own life. You two are dismissed, and Mr. Black get a good nights sleep i will allow you to attend classes late because it has been a trying night."  
  
"Thank you sir." James said and left.  
  
"Sorry Professor." Sirius said quietly.  
  
"No damage has been done, be careful in the future."   
  
"I'm a horrible friend, what if Remus never speaks to me again?" Sirius asked while pacing the room.  
  
"He will, he'll understand, though i admit it wasn't the best plan, he won't ignore you forever." James said comforting Sirius.  
  
"Exactly," Peter said, "what about Snivellus though, did he promise not to tell. Because a fine thing it would be if he told Slytherin after Remus has kept this a secret six years."  
  
"No, he has to have had promised Dumbledore, besides I think Snape is a vampire, so maybe he can relate." Sirius said grimly.   
  
The door slowly opened and a very tired Remus opened it. He walked over to his bed and layed down without a word.  
  
"Remus?" Sirius asked slowly.  
  
A small grunt issued from behind his hangings to show he was listening.  
  
"Look, I'll understand if you're mad, heck, I'll understand if you're furious, but i wanted to apologize about what happened. So I'm sorry man."  
  
"I won't say that i'm not mad, but i'd probably do the same given the right incentive. So don't worry about it, anyway you canceled yourself out by getting me back down, after that i had enough sense to get away from the entrance." Remus said half in forgiveness.  
  
"So hopefully we will never speak of this again?" James said.  
  
"Yeah, but I have a feeling Snivellus will be a tad bitter." Remus said his expression going cold.  
  
"Don't worry we'll take care of Snivellus." Peter said reasuringly.  
  
"Yeah, Pete's right, we'll make sure he doesn't tell, anyway Snape looks more than half vampire so maybe he understands." Sirius said as the four burst in laughter.  
  
"Anybody have garlic?" Peter asked after he stopped laughing, which caused them all to lose it again.  
  
"You're serious? No Sirius don't even make that joke." Lily said at lunch after she had been told the story.  
  
"Yeah it wasn't our finest moment." James said slowly.  
  
"But at least we got through it." Remus said hopefully.  
  
"Very true."  
  
I am soo sorry this took so long, hopefully i'll be able to update a big chapter soon because i know this is a shortie.  
  
Thanks for the reviews and keep on truckin'! 


	9. The New Found Courage of Peter

Disclaimer-concept plus a lot of characters belong to the wonder JK Rowling. Some belong to me, and the plot does too. I try to make it original, but you know how that goes. Some tolkien references, here and there.  
  
Summary- Hogwarts has changed. Marauders meet there match. Trying to save a friendship between nine people and prank Snivellus? Harder than you think.  
The New Found Courage of Peter  
  
Remus walked down the long corridors alone today, it had been a week since the incident and he couldn't look anyone in the eye, fear of giving away his secret. Naturally he had forgiven Sirius right away because he knew Sirius had not meant for that to happen in that way necasarily. The girls had been acting a little weird lately too, maybe they were scared now that they knew something could happen? Remus brushed that idea away as quick as it had come, but he still avoided the common room like the plague.  
"Remus Lupin! What're you doing here all alone." He turned around and was faced with Lily. "Come to the common room with me." Before he could respon he was taken by the arm and forced to follow Lily. "We're planning a prank on Malfoy and we want it to go perfectly."  
For the next hour or so they planned a brilliant scheme as to lace Malfoy's food with a bottle of tabasco sauce Lily had brought. Little did they know Snape and Malfoy were planning a little prank of there own. "You make the switch Severus." Snape gave a fervent nod and they quickly left the kitchen about ten minutes before the Marauders arrived.  
"This is perfect, Malfoy is the biggest wuss!" Sirius said as he added it to the juice that was already set out.  
"Yeah," James sighed," This is great." Remus just smiled. They quickly exited the kitchen and left for the dormitories. The next day they woke up early just to see Malfoy's face when he drank the tabasco filled drink. They unobtrusively watched Malfoy reach for his goblet take a sip and his face turn from pale to bright red in seconds. Soon he began screaming for water and other drinks, many Slytherins obliged but the other houses laughed.  
"Good work guys." Peter said eating his waffles. Sirius laughed in agreement through a mouthful of pancakes and James through his bites of bacon. Remus picked up his fork to cut his waffles but then cried out in pain.  
"What is it Moony?" Sirius said worriedly.  
"Son of a - they switched the metal fork with silver!" He whispered cradling his now bleeding hand.  
"Alright, its war now." James said getting his somewhat possessed face on.  
  
James walked slowly through the halls down the kitchen, it was easy to see he was in deep thought. "JAMES!" He heard Sirius yell. "Yeah?" "Nothing really i just thought you might want to know you were headed towards the Slytherin common room, you know, helpful hint." He said smiling. "so what are you thinking about?" He asked as they headed around to the kitchens. "Remus and Peter, this summer your staying at my house and I was thinking of inviting Peter over, so he's not too bummed about...May. And we need to think of a way to get Malfoy and Snape back for what they did." "Yeah good idea we'll think of a good one this summer, poor Pete, he's been so distant lately." "He just needs space, soon he'll be a bit better, and Remus on most of the break, you know his parents will want him home for those days." "Too true."  
  
Meanwhile... "Well if it isn't Pettigrew." Peter was watching the Giant squid when he turned around to face Snape and Malfoy. "W-what do you want?" He stuttered. "We know you've been mad lately Pettigrew, but we've been sent to fix that." Malfoy said quietly. "Yes, the Dark Lord said he may have uses for you, the information you know, and that he can bring back May." Snape explained with an air of some one who didn't care. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY HER NAME!" Peter screamed as her punched Malfoy and pushed Snape into the lake and ran inside, only to run into Remus. "Peter? You alright?" "Snape...Malfoy...Lord...alive...may...liars..." Somehow Remus put some of this together, Peter had spoken with the two gits and they had told him about the Dark Lord and gave him false promises. "What did they say Peter...about May."  
"They told me they could get her back, but they were lying. They wanted me to join, I said no." Peter said still breathing heavily.  
"Its alright Peter, May would have been proud of you." Remus said hoisting him up of the ground handing him a chocolate frog, Peter looked up and gave a feeble smile.  
  
The girls had all packed and were looking at May's bed longingly, McGonagall had come up and taken her clothes but had left things to remember May by. Silently they made their way to the feast. They sat by the Maruaders, two of the quietly talking, one fuming and one staring at Dumbledore in anticipation.  
"I fear these times shall get darker before they become lighter, but face these days with the same courage as some of your classmates have. For May Marcum, of Gryffindor house defended her family all that she could. If you must chose between the easy way out or the hard way, remember May Marcum." He looked sadly at the Gryffindor table and more so at the 6th years who were all nearly in tears. Except Peter who glared at Malfoy and Snape who were making snide comments through out the speech.  
"Pete," He heard James say. "Owl me as soon as you can and see if you can come to my house for the summer." Peter nodded and went back to his food.  
"I was thinking that this summer we could go to everyone's house." Lily suggested. "Take turns, we could start off at my house and go to the next persons house and so on." The three girls nodded in agreement.  
  
Next day they head for the train and grabbed a compartment. They mostly talked about their plans for the summer and the next year. A while into the trip the girls got up and left for the bathroom.  
"the girls should come to my house after they're done going to the other house-" James stopped when the compartment door opened to reveal five Slytherins. Snape, Malfoy, a fifth year Rudolphus Lestrange, another fifth year Narcissus Black, and a fourth year Bellatrix Black. "Wow, family reunion from hell." Sirius said. "Black, you could have been some one important." Malfoy snapped. "Malfoy, we've talked about this, me being a mindless, blundering, idiot is not on the list of things to do in my life." "You're dead Black!" Malfoy said getting his wand.  
"Well Sirius, I'd say what you doing now is a real accomplishment, breathing and stuff while your dead and all." Peter said smartly which caused James and Sirius to chuckle and look at Peter with amazement (he barely ever spoke up when the Slytherins were around) while taking out their wands. Malfoy opened his mouth to curse Peter but the words died on his lips...on all five of their lips. "So Lils, thats how that silencing spell works, pretty sweet." Jillie said looking at Snape gaping. "Yeah, daresay that four people saying the spell made it a bit stronger." Ariana commented.  
  
"Tragic." Lily said sarcastically as James pulled her in for a hug. "We're here." Sirius said walking out of the compartment. On the platform they all joined their parents. Sirius was surprised when he saw Andromeda. "Dromie?" She turned around and hugged Sirius. "I'm glad to hear your staying with the Potters, I have to go into hiding for a while, I'll contact you as soon as i can, be careful." "You too." Sirius said as they hugged one last time before she disappareted. "She'll be safe." James said reasuringly. "yeah." Sirius said looking at the spot where she had left. "James!" Lily called him over to her parents. "Dad, Mum, this is my boyfriend James." "Very nice to meet you." Her father said shaking his hand. At this moment James' parents walked over.  
"Hello I'm Harold Potter and this is my wife Elizabeth." James and Lily could barely get a word in so they walked away from their parents who were getting on rather well. They saw Sirius talking to Ariana's parents, his parents of course not there. Jillie and Cody's parents introducing themselves and last Zelda's and Remus' parents talking, which was an interesting site. Remus's parents both wizards, Zelda's mom an elf and her dad a wizard. "Well," James said, "This should be an interesting summer."  
  
That was too long, I truly apologize, i was delayed. A few unexpected things happened, and not all for the better. I hope you found it enjoyable. Any suggestions to what should happen are welcome.  
  
Thanks wonderful reviewers. 


	10. Foreshadowing of Past Tales

Disclaimer-concept plus a lot of characters belong to the wonder JK Rowling. Some belong to me, and the plot does too. I try to make it original, but you know how that goes. Some Tolkien references, here and there.  
  
Summary- Hogwarts has changed. Marauders meet their match. Trying to save a friendship between nine people and prank Snivellus? Harder than you think.  
  
Foreshadowing of Past Tales  
  
Summer in the grand scheme of things, held nothing important. The boys were at James house the entire summer except for Remus's few days. The girls were at James the last week after traveling to Lily's, Jillie's, Ariana's and Zelda's. James and the other Marauders were planning the ultimate prank against Malfoy, sure it would take a little while to get in order...but Malfoy would not forget it. Really the next important thing to happen was Dumbledore's speech their first night back.  
"I am saddened to see that not all of my students have returned, but in this war of our time, death happens, and not always to people who deserve it." He glanced at Peter who nodded. "I regret to tell you that Voldemort has gained more followers called Death Eaters." Some Slytherins rubbed their forearms at this. "The days are getting darker, but we must stand together, it is important that we do not falter now. You may eat." The hall was dead silent, no one spoke a word for the longest time. Most headed to their common rooms quietly first years wondering what was wrong, seventh years either dreading the future or accepting it with open arms.  
"Well Potter, looks like the school will soon be rid of mudbloods and muggle-lovers." Malfoy said tauntingly down the hall.  
"Now?" James said off-hand to Sirius who nodded fervently. "Oh yeah."  
"Narmento!" Malfoy looked scared, and then very cocky when nothing happened. He opened his mouth to gloat but was surprised when that didn't come out.  
"I am a slimy death eater, I have no friends.." Sirius smiled at James.  
"It's almost sad, that doesn't get old."  
"Yeah almost," Remus said laughing.  
"When does it wear off?" Peter asked.  
"Probably tomorrow by lunch." Sirius said laughing harder now at his cousin Narcissa trying to un-jinx him. The group went to the common room laughing all the way.  
"Hehe, Remus your head boy too." James said laughing.  
"But James, guess who Head girl?" Sirius laughed and pointed a few people up at Zelda who was talking to a nervous first year.  
"They won't abuse that position at all." Peter said seriously until he doubled over in laughter which caused Remus to blush a dark red color.  
"Ahh!" They looked over and James was on the ground, Sirius whipped out his wand but then joined Peter on the ground when he saw Lily on James.  
"Save...it...for...the....astronomy....tower...." Remus barely got out. The walked to the common room clutching their sides. They woke up the next day still smiling at their prank against Malfoy  
Class was difficult as the were mainly learning for their N.E.W.T.S which took them quickly to Halloween.  
"Mmm, candied apples." Sirius said eyeing a plate in front of him, slightly scaring a redheaded first year. "So kid, your a Weasley?"  
"Y-yeah." He said nervously.  
"Any relatives in Hogwarts?" Sirius said now eating noisily.  
"Not yet, m-my cousin is coming in a few years,Bill, he's seven."  
"Thats nice." Sirius said nodding as the first year turned back to talk to his friends.  
"Please refrain from scaring the first years." Sirius turned face to face with Remus who was laughing.  
"Sorry govena, twas only a bit of conversation." He replied with a mock bow. They both turned to the 7th year Griffyndor girls talking about Arianna's new black owl.  
"He's gorgeous!" Zelda exclaimed.  
"What's his name?" Lily asked.  
"I was hoping you guys could help me, your always reading those books, about Middle-Earth?" She looked at Jillie, Lily and Zelda hopefully.  
"I don't, more of a fashion and magical creature person myself." Jillie said truthfully.  
"I mostly read text books, you know so I don't die in potions." The four laughed.  
"That would be me then." Zelda said smiling.  
"So will you give him a name." Ariana asked hopefully.  
"Sure, lemme think of one." She thought for a few minutes. "How about Gwaihir." They looked at Zelda. "Oh, you probably want to know who Gwaihir was."  
"Yeah, that would be nice." Ariana said smiling.  
"Gwaihir the Windlord, was the lord of the Eagles of the North. He was friends with Gandalf when Gandalf took a poisoned arrow out of his wing and since then he bore Gandalf three times out of danger and once he saved Frodo ninefingers and Samwise from the cracks of doom." Zelda told the story and as it went on she gained more attention from kids in other years.  
"I love it," Ariana said holding the owl up proudly. "How do you like Gwaihir?" She asked the owl who hooted in agreement.  
"Me too." Sirius said hugging her from behind.  
"Mister Black, would you please move your displays of affection out of the isle." McGonagall said walking to the professor table.  
"Sorry, won't happen again."  
"Yes, I'm sure, why Miss Denenzio that is a wonderful owl, is it new?" She asked pausing briefly.  
"Yes Professor, Zelda just helped me name it, Gwaihir."  
"Ah yes, strong name." She continued to the table and handed Dumbledore a paper and he nodded.  
"Well, have a wonderful class day, I will see you at dinner! Do not forget Hogsmeade visit tomorrow!" He said brightly. Zelda's owl came swooping down to the table.  
"Bit late for post." Peter commented.  
"Yeah, Sule your a bit late." She took the paper and gave her owl a bit of bread and juice.  
"You-Know-Who strikes again." Zelda said crumpling up the paper.  
"Go figure." James said his eyes not leaving the Slytherin table. "How do we know that they won't start killing people from the inside of the school, that's exactly what he, " gesturing to the paper "would want, go all genocide on us and leave only the purebloods."  
"We have to believe in what Dumbledore thinks is safe, it all depends on him." Jillie answered not taking her eyes off Dumbledore.  
"Come on guys, lets go to Magical Creatures, today is still a good day remember that." Sirius said ushering them outside.  
They blinked at the brightness outside, the clouds were extremely white. A small wind blew from the east. They slowly made their way to Kettleburn who was talking to Hagrid outside of his hut.  
"Tha's the path, lead 'em 'bout half a furlong in." Hagrid said gesturing to the forest.  
"Thank you Hagrid." Kettleburn said shaking his giant hand with his four-fingered scratched hand.  
"Right class, thestrals will be on NEWTS so we're going to study them now." Some of the students looked very nervous as he was saying this.  
"I heard they're bad luck." Malfoy said slowly.  
"Yeah well, it'll be bad luck for you if you don't follow me." Kettleborn said walking into the forest. It took them a few minutes to get to the spot where Kettleborn stopped.  
"Anyone see the one by the tree?" He said vaguely pointing and two people nodded; Snape and Zelda, who were next to eachother at the time.  
"Anyone want to tell me why they can see them." Malfoy raised his hand. "Yes Malfoy?"  
"If you see some one die they are visible to you."  
"Very good." They were in the clearing for a little while longer and then he told them class was dismissed but he had to feed some other thestrals. "You can find your way back I trust?" The class nodded and left.  
"Wonder who Snape saw die." Sirius said quietly to James.  
"It was his mother, I heard two Slytherins talking about it not long ago." Peter said walking up.  
"Oh, kinda feel bad for Snivellus then." Sirius said actually seriously. "Which my mum would snuff it."  
"You don't mean that!" Lily said.  
"Oh, but I do. She may be my blood but at the moment water is thicker than blood." Sirius said this gesturing to James who smiled at his best friend.  
"This is really touching." Remus said sarcastically before catching up with Zelda.  
"You okay?" He said putting an arm around.  
"Yeah, just caught me off guard i guess." Zelda said vaguely.  
"Do mind if, I, ask, um.." Remus trailed off not knowing any better words.  
"It was my brother, he would've been two years older."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Its not your fault." They walked into the castle but Zelda noticed Gwaihir off in the distance with a large moth accompanying him. 


	11. Battle of Three Armies

Disclaimer-concept plus a lot of characters belong to the wonder JK Rowling. Some belong to me, and the plot does too. I try to make it original, but you know how that goes. Some Tolkien references, here and there.  
  
Summary- Hogwarts has changed. Marauders meet their match. Trying to save a friendship between nine people and prank Snivellus? Harder than you think.  
  
The Battle of Three Armies  
  
"Do you think he will Albus?" Minerva McGonagall said one day in November.  
  
"I do not doubt he will, the question is when. Until we know we must go on as we have these past weeks."   
  
"Then it is a pity that the ministry does not agree with us on this point."  
  
"Indeed it is Minerva, most grievous." McGonagall nodded and left the office. She was scared and she rarely got scared, Voldemort and his supporters break into the castle? She was afraid for the students and she knew of at least 10 Slytherins who would turn on them when the time came.  
  
"I would wish this day not to come, when these students have had to deal with the first hits of Voldemorts reign of terror. But alas, it is not for me to decide." Dumbledore said alone in his office and a lone tear hit his long beard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Something feels weird." Ariana said that night.  
  
"Yeah..." James agreed. BANG! They all looked to a tower and all of the owls had flown away. A large skull had appeared not the killing sign, more of a warning and to confirm their fear they heard Dumbledore.  
  
"Everyone to the great hall with wands now!" He said his voice magnified.  
  
The students ran down to the Great hall as fast as they could, when they got there they saw some 6th and 7th year Slytherins missing. Most first and second years were crying and most everyone looked close to it.  
  
"I regret to inform you that Voldemort's supporters are outside of the castle, I ask that our head boy and girl take our students to the Room of Requirement. The other professors and I will do what we can but we are outnumbered, so I fear that fighting may come to you all. May you live to see happier days." Dumbledore said a small tear appeared in his eye but refused to fall. "I have the utmost faith in you." He motioned for Remus and Zelda to take the students and at that moment Ariana ran down the stairs.  
  
"I sent a letter to the ministry!" She screamed.  
  
"How is that possible?" McGonagall questioned, "the owls flew went the tower was hit."  
  
"Gwaihir," She stated simply and looked at Dumbledore in a different light. The doors pounded.  
  
"Go!" Dumbledore yelled.  
  
The student body sprinted down the corridor to the room when Sirius stopped. "No."  
  
"No what?" Jillie said stopping behind him.  
  
"No, I will not let the professors' fight 30 against 70," he turned and started walking.  
  
"Jen." Remus yelled to a fifth year prefect. "You lead on, any fifth, sixth, or seventh years who want to help follow us."   
  
There was an immediate reaction, about twenty followed without hesitation, then about ten more. Zelda looked to the girl, Jen who looked anxious. "This is not a very comforting thought but in case they get into the castle think of an escape from the room of Requirement. Lead as best you can, you are very brave." Zelda smiled briefly and then followed the 30 plus students even some Slytherins were among them.  
  
"Alright, now if you can stay away from clumps of deatheaters...and stay with some one." James said squeezing Lily's hand. "But if you find yourself alone, do the best you can, for you are a hero nonetheless."  
  
"Well, this is it. " Remus said pulling his wand out as if it were a sword.  
  
"To Dumbledore!" Sirius bellowed and the students screamed and ran across the grounds with the icy cool air hitting them in the face. They ran full speed to the professors who were greatly outnumbered by Death Eaters, but Voldemort had not arrived yet. The Death Eaters looked shocked at what was happening, they had the teachers outnumbered but then there were over two dozen students running towards. Renewed hope seemed to twinkle in the professors' eyes.   
  
Zelda stayed with Remus as best as she could but when she turned from stupefying a Death Eater she saw he had gone. Instead she turned her attention to Alice who seemed to be doing her best to save herself from a cackling Bellatrix. Bellatrix had started to utter the words Crucio when Zelda did the most muggle thing she could have done, she slid-tackled Bellatrix causing the spell to hit Rudolphus who was fighting with Peter.  
  
"Stupefy!" Zelda yelled at the fallen form of Bellatrix.  
  
"Stay with me Alice." Zelda cried dragging Alice to another fight, vaguely seeing Lily and Ariana fighting. But everyone stopped when they saw a jet of green light emmited from Avery's wand and followed it right to Jillie's back, she had been fighting Narcissa but fell limply to the ground. "All's fair in war." He said snidely to the people around him.  
  
"Jillie!" Zelda turned around to Alice who was in a stated of shock and fell to the ground caught by Frank who was trying to comfort her. Remus walked straight to Avery who was staring at the job he had done, seemingly impressed with himself, Remus took his wand out of his hand and broke it in half. "All's fair in war." He hissed as he threw Avery into the adjacent wall with inhuman strength.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't our resident werewolf. " Remus spun around to see Snape glaring at him.  
  
"You'll pay for this Snape."  
  
"No, I don't think I will, see we seem to be winning...CRUCIO!" Remus looked stunned when this spell hit him full on and looked in so much pain.  
  
"Stupefy!" Snape fell instantly to the ground when James and Sirius yelled this. Zelda ran to Remus who was still shaking when she got there.  
  
"Remus, be ok, please be ok." She said picking his head up and waiting for his eyes to open but they were not. "No, Remus, come back to me, come back." She was now crying and almost did not notice the moth that was fluttering in front of her face. Zelda gingerly held it in her hand and looked up to the sky to Gwaihir who was flying towards her and note dropped from his claws she let go of the moth and caught the note.  
  
Received notice, aurors coming.  
  
-Moody.  
  
"The aurors are coming! The aurors!" She felt like Bilbo in the Battle of five armies when she screamed this, and sure enough aurors came running over the lake onto the grounds helping with the fray. And as if her life was not already like the stories she saw Hagrid jump out of the forest with a pink umbrella blocking stunning spells with his half giant self. Much like Beorn for she had never seen such an angry Hagrid as there was now, charging through crowds of Death Eaters.  
  
"W-what's happening." Remus whispered hoarsely.   
  
"The Eagles have come," Ariana said behind them. "I read that story." They watched the Death eaters run to the forest even some Stupified ones regained their senses and ran for the forest. The ministry had detained about ten.  
  
"Well Dumbledore, I must say that the Ministry has acted too slow again almost to the ruin of all. I've agreed with you from the beginning of course, I hope you believe that." A deep voice growled.  
  
"I do indeed Alastor, and I may have a proposition for you, to be discussed later." Dumbledore said with no twinkle in his eye.  
  
Sirius, James, Peter, and Lily made their way to where Ariana, Remus and Zelda were. Except Zelda had left, they looked over the grounds and found her next to Alice who was leaning over Jillie.  
  
"Jillie, wake up, come on," Alice said through tears and realization struck her. "She is…gone." Zelda forcibly nodded, not wanting to believe it herself. "What will happen to her?" Alice cried. "It must be so dark, I didn't think it would end that way for her."  
  
"It's not the end, no…" Zelda started but could not finish.  
  
"…Death is just another path, one that we all must take. And no it is not always dark, Jillie was always brave in life, she will be able to find white shores." Dumbledore gave a comforting smile to Alice and walked to tend to others who had been injured or had fallen. Thankfully the number of fallen was few.  
  
"White shores?" Alice asked still sniffling.  
  
"Yes, it is something that has been believed in since much before our time. I believe it is said, 'The gray rain-curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass, and then you see it.'" She paused briefly trying to stop the tears from falling.  
  
"See what?" Lily asked from behind them.  
  
"White shores, and a beautiful green land that lays under a quick sunrise."  
  
"That doesn't s-seem to d-dark." Alice said still staring at Jillie's pale face.  
  
"No, no it doesn't."  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
A/n: ok, ok, you're like, why is this related so closely to the battle of Five armies (major disclaimer) it just seemed to work. And the speech at the end just seemed to work with Dumbledore's character, something he would believe, a lot like Gandalf even though I'm pretty sure Gandalf did not say that in the book (only in the movie)  
  
Survey question: How would you feel about me continuing this to Lily and James' deaths and then having the story continue for Harry's sixth year?  
  
Thank you wonderful reviewers:  
  
Lollipop-princess -glad you enjoy my story!  
  
Prettiest in pink- somehow I see Sirius as the PDA type  
  
Templa Otmena-glad you like the LOTRness  
  
Gilraen – thank you!  
  
Please give me your input! 


	12. So Hard To Say Goodbye Forever

Disclaimer-concept plus a lot of characters belong to the wonder JK Rowling. Some belong to me, and the plot does too. I try to make it original, but you know how that goes.  
  
Summary- Hogwarts has changed. Marauders meet there match. Trying to save a friendship between nine people and prank Snivellus? Harder than you think.  
  
So Hard To Say Goodbye Forever  
  
Graduation that year seemed bittersweet. Months had past since the terrible fight that took the life of Jillie and other Hogwarts' students. The ceremony was quiet and even the Slytherins there did not dare speak any ill words, fear of the now unbridled wrath of the Marauders that now could not be stopped by teachers.  
  
At one point they were nine but now the seven friends stood together talking by the lake after graduation.  
  
"How long do you think this will last?" James said motioning to the circle they were sitting in.  
  
"As long as we can make it." Arianna replied simply. "And if that means a few months, then fine. But hopefully we can stay together until we die." Only a murmur of agreement was the reply.  
  
"It's odd," Sirius started, "how when we became good friends all the bad things happened. But I still don't regret it."  
  
"Neither do I." Peter answered solemnly.  
  
"We'll all have to live close then." Lily said wrapping her arm around James' arm.  
  
"And if not we can always visit, a lot." Remus added.  
  
"So that's the end? No more Hogwarts, lord I'll miss it." Zelda said looking at the castle fondly and her eyes slightly misting.  
  
"The end of Hogwarts maybe, but not the end of us, and that's a promise." James said with finality and the comment was met by an agreeing silence.  
  
A month after they graduated Arianna and Zelda showed their friends and their former Headmaster a picture of the nine on a hill before a rising sun talking animatedly. He took the very large picture and hung it in a populated hallway to be seen by passing students.  
  
"That is the closest thing to immortality." He said quietly as the nine teens in the picture started to role down the hill. And the small version of May was waving at Dumbledore with all her might.  
  
The seven stayed friends for as long as they possibly could, but a threat hung over them. The growing distance of Peter was soon to be explained; it was true that he off all the people was the traitor.  
  
James and Lily had gotten married and at their reception Sirius had proposed to Arianna who had excepted gladly. But alas, to be an Auror had many hardships and dangers and by the end of the year they were burying their friend, Arianna Denenzio.  
  
Sirius was of course heartbroken and worked non-stop for Dumbledore. The only thing that lifted his spirits was the birth of his godson, Harry Potter. He offered to be James and Lily's secret keeper because Voldemort wanted the Potters dead more than anything. But in hopes to trick the Dark Lord and thinking that their friend Remus Lupin was the traitor they switched the Secret Keeper to Peter Pettigrew.  
  
This boy who had been giving information for the past year or so was now in the position to prove himself worthy to all the other Death Eaters by providing them with the Potters. He was so thrilled he did not think twice about the consequences of his actions.  
  
So that Halloween Peter had outlawed himself from his friends, and since the downfall of Voldemort, the Death Eaters. So he disappeared.  
  
And now left were three. One-third of the original nine that had stepped off of the Howarts Express together not a decade before. One man was thought guilty by the other two, the other man was outlawed by the Wizarding world for who he was. And the woman was desperately trying to prove to the world that good can come of evil in the end, that world can pick itself up from the dangers it had seen.  
  
But among traitors, monsters, murderers, hopers, and the dead there was one thing that they had kept in common. They all remembered James' words by the lake a few years before. Whether it be James, Lily, and Arianna before their lives were taken. Or Peter kneeling before the most feared Wizard of their time. Or Sirius Black in the cells of Azkaban with no remaining thoughts of hope or life, or Remus Lupin in a cold house in a dreary forest alone on a full moon. Or Zelda trying to bring the dark powers to an end in a hope to bring peace to her friends' memories. But no matter where they were or whether they were trying to forget or remember they could always hear: 'But not the end of us, and that's a promise.'  
  
"Oh Albus? Why must these things happen?" Professor McGonagall questioned after the funeral for James and Lily Potter. Zelda and Remus could be seen beside a tree some fifty feet away.  
  
"In this world life is short and one must decide whether they will live their life to the best of their potential, or whether they will try and live forever and thus never live. I believe we have seen the brightest and bravest minds go through Hogwarts but since they happened to be so, they were a danger. I do not wish what happened on anyone I just hope in time they will be healed of some of it."  
  
"Remus I don't know what to do, it's just us."  
  
"I know Zelda, I know." He wrapped his arm around her waist and they stood for quite some time.  
  
"Remus, I don't want to lose touch with you."  
  
"I won't let that happen."  
  
The rest is little know to most in the wizarding world. Yes Sirius Black escaped and he reunited with Remus, but Zelda was also there before Sirius died. And even though he had died both she and Remus felt that those two years provided them with a proper goodbye.  
  
"Green lands with a swift sunrise?" Remus asked Zelda before they went to fight with the other Aurors against the many Death Eaters.  
  
"I think I'm quite ready for another adventure."  
  
And so fought Remus Lupin and Zelda Sagitta with bravery and valor that would put them in books for many years to come. They ran down a familiar setting to fight, on the lawn of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were there to help Harry Potter and his hopeful defeat of the Dark Lord. They were told by Dumbledore to protect Harry at all costs, as to give him a chance to defeat the Dark Lord.  
  
The pair put down many Death Eaters, including Remus who killed Bellatrix, but luck was not entirely on their side. Little Peter Pettigrew killed Remus with his silver hand that was bestowed upon him by Voldemort years before.  
  
"Ha!" Peter exclaimed triumphantly. "And then there was one." But the smile died upon his lips, as he was proven mistaken.  
  
"No Peter, now there is one. Avada Kedavra." Zelda said sadly. "Do not fret Remus, I think I shall be there soon."  
  
"Harry Potter, you should have known that to challenge me would be your death, as it was for your parents and your godfather. And now I will have no more messing around Avada Kedavra." Voldemort screamed and Harry shielded himself, which he knew was vain. He thought his good-byes to Ron and Hermione but then found himself still alive. Not pausing he yelled a spell at Voldemort that he had been practicing for months.  
  
"Mortum Dalag!" And with a blinding gold light Lord Voldemort had been defeated. He looked to see what had stopped the Killing Curse when he saw a woman of around forty, dead at his feet.  
  
"Harry, you have surpassed any dream that anyone could have possibly dreamt. The world should be at peace now for quite some time." A slightly dirty Professor Dumbledore said hours later in the Great Hall.  
  
"Thank you sir, and thank you to all the Aurors and students who helped." He said to the hall and everyone clapped, he added in a whisper to his Headmaster while no one paid attention, "Sir? Who was that who took the spell for me by the Forest?"  
  
"A friend of your parents Harry."  
  
"Really? What else do you know?" The curiosity of Harry James Potter came out.  
  
"Well I suppose it all started on the train to their first year. Where your father, Sirius and Remus first met..."  
  
------ Inside the picture-----  
  
"So, we're all dead then?" The picture version of Sirius said jokingly.  
  
"Yup, that's what Dumbledore said earlier, if you weren't off scaring the Fat Lady you'd know that." Arianna said poking him.  
  
"Thanks Zelda, you know for saving our son." James said with one arm around Lily.  
  
"I suppose it's the least I could have done for your son saving the world and all." She sighed. "Besides, I was right in one way, we're all here, on a green hill under a swift sunrise. Life may have not been perfect but, what should shall be."  
  
And so ends the Comradeship of the nine, forever bound  
together and in lands with unspoken beauty...forever.  
  
------  
  
A/n: yes yes that took forever to finish, but I do hope you like it. Even though the end to me was really sad. If you have any problems, e-mail me. And tell me if I should make a story about Dumbledore talking to the portrait. Thanks!  
  
I'm going to start another story soonish, so I hope you read it!  
  
1-2-3 Disclaimer to LOTR for using the "I'm quite ready for another adventure'' line! 


End file.
